This application seeks support to explore the construction of a brain database built as an extension to the existing neural simulation system, GENESIS. GENESIS has been developed in the applicant's laboratory over the last eight years as a research tool to provide a standard and flexible means of constructing realistic simulations of biological neural systems. It currently serves as the basis for both instruction and research in his laboratory and at a large and growing number of institutions around the world. This proposal requests funds to support a feasibility study for a novel approach to neural database construction, organization, and interaction. In collaboration with computer scientists at the University of Illinois-Chicago, it is proposed to develop software tools to make the wealth of information already accumulated within GENESIS about the structural organization of the nervous system more easily accessible and more generally available. The proposal will make heavy use of network communication and state-of-the-art technology. By basing their efforts on an existing neural simulation system they will be developing a new approach to several of the inherent limitations in databases including: a) the accuracy and relevance of the data entered; b) the problem of conflicting data; c) data compression; d) promoting participation in development and use of the database; and e) the connection between the data and its functional significance.